I can wait forever
by obriens
Summary: "She's never gonna like me" Ventus thought. Aqua is always threating him as a kid. But what happens when Vanitas kidnaps Ven and takes him to Twilight Town for a familiar emergency? Will Aqua wait for him? How long? VenQua slight Namixas/SoKai/Larxel R
1. Casanova, I want an Ice Cream!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, neither Final Fantasy or Simple Plan's songs! Damn you copyright!

Ven: It's my turn to show up

Me: Ventus Strife! You know this is my second story! You don't have to be like Sora!

Sora: Hey! I'm still here! I'm supposted to be his lil' brother!

Me: I haven't castrate you yet

Sora: Oh, shit! *runs away*

Me: C'mon, don't be such a coward! *runs by*

Ven: Now that I'm alone, I can finally, DANCE! *turns the radio on*

Roxas: No you won't *turns it off*

Ven: What the hell are YOU doing here?

Roxas: Larxene and Naminé kicked me out of my own room

Ven: You don't have any reputation, do you?

Roxas: Not going to answer. Now just start singing, people gets bored if the story doesn't comes soon

Ven: We're gonna talk about this later, lil' bro

Larxene: *kicking Ventus on his knee* JUST START! YOU JACKASS!

* * *

_You look so beautiful today,_

_When you're sitting there_

_It's hard for me to look away_

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter_

_But you feel so far way, and I can't lie_

_Every time I leave_

_My heart, turns gray_

_And I want to come back home to see_

_Your face, and I_

'_Cause I just can't take it..._

"HEY!" a big scream got me out of my thoughts "Yuna, I have already told you I don't wanna go out with you! Why don't you ask Tidus and leave me alone?" I didn't turned back to see if it was Yuna, but then I realized I've made a mistake "I'm not Yuna, Ventus" I knew that voice, and it wasn't Yuna, that voice was soft and it burned my self in her mouth, I turned around, it was her "Aqua, I'm so sorry! It's just that Yuna has been here every second to ask me out! Could you forgive a poor teenager with a lot of girls behind him?" I made her my puppy face, she wouldn't resist it "I will, if the poor Casanova buys me a sea-salt ice cream" she smiled warmly, I love that smile, actually, I love everything about her! The way she smile, how she gets mad at me, the way she stare at me waiting for an answer. Everything she does is perfect. She's just perfect. Aqua is perfect.

"I bet you I can kick Terra's ass before you!" she said as we walked through the hallway, college was bigger than what I thought! "You ok? You seem weird, like if you need something" I looked at her "What would that be?" she smiled evilly "You need..." she got close to me and I turned red "Tickles!" she started tickling me, sometimes she's a little girl, and sometimes she's a strong woman "A-Aqua s-stop! Ha-ha stop, Aqua!" I was laughing too much, she was enjoying it, like every time she does it.

I really like her, she's so sweet, kind, strong, my confident, my best friend, my crush...

But she's not mine, and she won't be. Terra likes her too, I dunno if he just like her, or if he loves her like I do. He told me he like her before, so my feelings are after his. But, then I realize, between Terra and me, who would she pick? Who would YOU pick? I mean, it's like have to choice between Spiderman and one of the Teletubbies! Terra's stronger and he seems cuter and he's such a winner, but I'm just a kid, like that song, you know...

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone_

_And the world is_

_Having more fun than me..._

That's my life, a kid's life. When Aqua stopped she started running "Aqua, where ya going?" she turned back "I'm gonna eat my sea-salt ice cream! Thanks for buying it for me!" I was confused "I'm not buying it!" she turned back again and showed me something "But I have your money, so!" she ran again, I started chasing her "You come back here, credit card's staler!" she got out to the park, I caught her and we both fell on the grass, she fell in top of me, we were both laughing. After some minutes, I noticed our position, I instantly blushed, she didn't care about it, she never does, for her, what people says it's just what people says, she doesn't care. But I do, so I gently got up without hurting her

"So, are you gonna buy my ice cream or what?" she got up too, she's always sweet with me, I nodded and we walked to the bar

"So, what were you singing?" I forgot that when she got onto my room, I was singing "Huh? Nothing" I looked away

"C'mon! I know you! You can't hide anything to me, Ventus! What were you singing?"

"I said nothing! Just something that came to my mind"

"So you made it up? It was so sweet! Could you sing it to me?"

"It's not ready, you know"

"But you will?"

"Alright!"

"Promise?" she wanted to make the finger-promise

"Promise" and I did it

Suddenly, we found Terra eating a big burger

"Hey, guys! What's up?" he asked

"Nothing" we both said

"Are you guys going to the Autumn Dance?" he asked while he walked with us

"I guess, I have no date but I could find one if I want to" I remembered I have a Fan Club

"What, you're gonna call one of those crazy fan-girls who are after you?" Terra asked

"I guess so" my crazy fan-girls are like 27!

"You could say that again! What about you, Aqua?"

"No date, not going" she said with a happy smile

"You have no date?" I asked, now that was weird

"Well, Zack asked me, but I reject because I don't want to break his heart"

"Then what about you and me?" my best friend asked, I wished she would say: 'No, sorry'

"That wouldn't be that bad, I mean, we're friends, aren't we?" she said, I guess she didn't notice Terra's feelings, neither mine

"Yeah! So you going?"

"Sure, why not?" I felt my heart broken, I couldn't help but look down, Aqua noticed and she gave me a little hit in my back

"So, Casanova, are you gonna buy my ice cream or what?" I smiled at her

"Right going!" we kept walking, I was sad, really sad, I felt like my world was breaking down

I thought I would fall onto depression, like my brother Roxas when Xion died or when Naminé left Twilight Town, I will turn into a emo, just like him, and now I realize how much do we have in common, I mean, we are like twins! Not like Sora and him, I mean, we have the same blonde spiky hair, same blue eyes (Sora has blue eyes too) almost same face, but different birthdays, different ages, and different highness, I'm tall but Aqua's taller than me! And she's 18! I'm 19! She shouldn't be taller! That's another reason of why people would pick Terra instead of me! I'm short, a bit strong and I seem like a 16 years boy! I'm an adult now and I look like a child! I look like my brothers! My cousin Vanitas is kinda like Sora, they the same spiky haircut with a darker tone, meanwhile, Roxas and I have the same blonde spiky haircut. Weird family, weird friends, weird lives, we are such a weirdoes!

Back with the real story, if Aqua needs a thousand years to notice my feelings, then I guess I could wait, even if it takes me forever...

_Another day without you_

_With me_

_Is like a blade that cuts _

_Right through me_

_But I can wait_

_I can wait forever..._

_

* * *

_Me: That's all for now, no reviews, Ventus and Sora die

Ven: Why me? I haven't do anything!

Sora: Me neither!

Me: I said SHUT THE HELL UP! *takes a knive from nowhere*

Roxas: If you want them alive, review!

Me: Thank you, Roxas. Wanna a cookie? *takes one of those boxes of "Scooby Snacks"*

Sora: Why does that box say: "Organitation XIII Snacks"?

Ven: Sometimes I wonder if you really are my brother!

Sora: You hate me, don't you?

Ven: Actually, pretty much

Sora: Vanitas would be a better brother!

Ven: SHUT THE HELL UP *he's jealous*

Vanitas: You shouldn't talk like that to you're little brother!

Ven: What are YOU doing here?

Vanitas: Just wanna come around *laughs like a pshyco*

All the Streifs: WEIRDO!

Me: You all shut the hell up! See you next time on–

Sora: Total-Drama-Action!

Me: WTF?

Sora: I've always wanted to say that on a live show

Me: *slaps herself*


	2. Asking a fangirl

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or...

Roxas: Paula DeAnda's songs!

Me: That's my Roxy! A cookie?

Roxas: YEAH!

Ven: You have no reputation

Sora: We know that

Roxas: Then tell me: Why was I making out with Kairi at the hallway yesterday?

Sora: *takes a knive* You what?

Roxas: Nothing *runs away*

Sora: You bastard are gonna pay for that! *chases him*

Ven: Let's keep going before Naminé find this out

Naminé: Have you seen Roxas?

Ven: That way *points the twins*

Naminé: Thanks Ven! *runs by* Roxas come here you big–

Ven: Here we go again

* * *

**Asking a fangirl**

Now, my biggest problem! No, right now, it's not Aqua. My biggest problem is; I have to ask one of my crazy fangirls to the dance! But, who should I pick? I mean, What do ya think about asking Yuna? NO! Tidus would kill me, anyway. Maybe I could ask the owner of my fan club. She's so crazy, I don't think I should, but maybe that's the only way to make Aqua jealous or something! I have to ask...

"Penelo!" she turned back, after I bought Aqua's ice cream, Terra went to the football match, so we were just me and Aqua. Me and Aqua! I like how it sounds! Me and Aqua forever! Yeah, I'm getting crazy with this.

"Oh! Hey, Ventus! How are you?" all my fangirls were behind her

"Fine, thanks. Hey, you know about the Autumn Dance?" I asked, Aqua was eating

"Sure. Are you two–?" she was talking about me and Aqua. I really like how it sounds!

"Oh, no! I just bought her an ice cream 'cause she stole my credit card by making me tickles! Right, Ms Perfect Staler?" I said looking at her, she gave me a killing look

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked anxious, I'm sure she was waiting for this

"I wanted to ask, if you don't mind to go to the Autumn Dance with me?" I said, no blushing. She screamed and then she hugged me. When I asked her, Aqua spited her ice cream and she almost couldn't breathe. Weird reaction, I know, but I felt happy about it.

After we went back to the building, Aqua didn't say anything

"Aqua, you ok?" she didn't answer

"Aqua? AQUA!" she finally looked at me

"Sorry, did you say something?" she looked concern

"Aqua, what's wrong?" she looked back at the hallway, I noticed who was there

"Oh, shit!" I knew this might end up with a disgusting situation

"Aqua, Ventus! How are you guys?"

"Hi, Zack! What 'cha doing here?" I asked, Aqua didn't even look at him

"Nothing, just talking with Larsa, we heard you asked Penelo out" now I knew what was wrong, Larsa really likes Penelo, she doesn't know it yet, but as she's my biggest fangirl, Larsa hasn't told her yet, he hoped Penelo could go with him to the dance. Now, I've ruined his dream, but what about Zack's?

"Yeah, well, I thought she would like to. Who are you going with, Zack?" Aqua was weird

"I dunno, hey, Aqua! Have you thought about what I've told you?"

"Sorry, Zack. I'm going with Terra, just as friends, I don't wanna date anyone right now!"

That was why she was weird, Zack asked her and she refused to. Aqua ran away after she said it

"AQUA!" I screamed, but I was too late, she has already went to her room. I ran after her, I ran upstairs, her room was on the 9th floor, really high, mine was in the 5th, so I knew a fast way. I ran through the big hallway, I went left, then right, left, left, straight, and there was it! Aqua's room was right in front of me, I knocked the door. No sound. I knocked again. Nothing.

"Aqua? Aqua! Open the door!" no sound, I freaked out, I pushed the door and I opened it on my own, when I got in

"Aqua?" No one was there, that was really weird, I looked everywhere, no sign of her "Aqua, where the hell are you?" I sighed. Aqua wasn't there, that was obvious. Suddenly, I heard someone crying. I slowly walk to the bathroom, as I got close, the sound was louder

"Aqua? You in there?" I also heard a song, it wasn't Aqua, but it was one of her favorite songs, I opened the door and I heard it clearly; the song, and Aqua...

_So when you feel like the sky is falling_

_And there's no where to hide_

_Tell me, are ya tired of all that crawling?_

_Then open your eyes_

_So we go_

_Left, right, left_

_Left, right, left_

_(So you keep on marching)_

_Left, right, left_

_(So you keep on marching)_

_Left, right, left_

I sat down next to her, she kept crying, harder per second

"Aqua, what's wrong?" I hugged her tightly

"I'm a terrible person! I suck!"

"No, you're not! Who told you that? I'll kill who did it!"

"Nobody. My sisters are pefect, my parents are always proud of them! Kairi's my dad's little girl, and Naminé is mom's princess! I have nobody! Nobody's proud of me! Nobody cares about me!" she hugged me leading her head on my shoulder

"They're not! Aqua you're better than them! Your pretty, kind, strong and smart! I know nobody's perfect, but you're pretty close! And if your parents aren't proud, then I am! You have grown up a lot since I met you! If they don't care, then I do! You're one of the most important persons in my life! You're my best friend! And I'm sure that your parents barely know you! I know you more than them! That's why they aren't proud! They are focus on the young twins!" she looked at me, still with his eyes full of water

"You are?" I kissed the top of his head

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I hugged her back

"Thank you so, so much, Ven! I promise you I won't think about this anymore, now I know that at least I'm important to you, and for me, that's more than what I deserve"

"It's okay, Aqua" I hugged her while I passed my fingers through her soft blue hair

"Promise me you won't ever change, and you won't ever leave me"

"I promise" she got up, I cleaned her tears, she hugged me and then she started running

"Aqua! Where are ya going?" she kept running

"I'm gonna buy a Pizza for me, Yuna, Penelo, Ashe and Yuffie! Thanks for the money!"

"What?" I checked my pockets again. "Oh, crap! Aqua give me back my munny!" I ran, she stole my credit card! Again! And she's gonna eat, with my munny! Again! This is worst than a De 'Ja Bu! Twice in one day, I have to hide my munny in another place. I was chasing her, but I stopped when I crashed with someone

"Sorry, but I don't have time to–"

"Hello, Ventus. I haven't seen you in a while. Did you grew up?"

"Oh. Hell. No"

"Oh. Hell. Yes!" he said with his psychotic voice

"You..."

* * *

Ven: And that's what we have, now I wanna say thanks to **Kittygirl1998** and **YamiYugi4ever** for read this, and also I wanna say that if we have no reviews on the first story: "I'll remember you", maybe Akemi's gonna kill us or shut us down, so please review if you want us alive

Larxene: Have you seen Naminé?

Ven: Nope! I guess she took Akemi's bazooka for chasing Roxas

Olette: Guys! Kairi is gonna kill Roxas! We have to hide him!

Ven: Too late *points the crowd*

Olette: Oh, they caught him

Kairi: WHERE THE HELL IS THE BASTARD?

Ven, Olette and Larxene: Right there *point the crowd again*

Kairi: Thank you! Akemi, Xion! Is right over here! *takes a machine gun*

Xion: Let's go! I need a weapon!

Ven: Xion wha–

Xion: I know, I'm dead. I came here to shut Roxas the hell up forever *flies away*

Olette. That's something new

Ven: Just review and we'll tell ya what happen. Now, c' mon! Let's see how they punch him! *runs away*


	3. The Getaway

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts just accept it!

Sora: We do now move on!

Me: Don't make me mad! I'm as happy and hyperactive as Selphie by the way!

Roxas: I wonder if the teddybear 'someone' gave you is the because

Me: Close, but still

Ven: Get the hell out of my story!

Sora: Vanitas! Ven is yelling at me!

Vanitas: You mean big brother, Ventus. You okay now Sora?

Ven: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Sora: Jealous are the key of everything

* * *

**The Getaway**

"Vanitas" I said, why? Why was he there?

"So, I guess my little cousin recognized me" he said with his psycho voice, I hate it

"What are ya doing here?"

"Just came to say 'hello' to ya"

"Really, why did ya come? Is everything alright?"

"Not really, man" he looked down

"Whassit?"

"It's uncle Cloud. He left a few weeks ago. Now Roxas's alone! He's livin' with some friends of 'im. All orphans. Ya have to come back"

"What? Why? I cannot leave. The dance is comin' and–"

"And? Are ya gonna take Aqua or what? Yer brothers need ya!"

"Brothers? Ya mean–"

"Roxas and Sora"

"But, they don't know each other"

"Now they do, Sora moved on to Twilight Town and they met there"

"Did ya tell 'em?"

"They found it out by their owns! Now move yer ass! We have to go back to Twilight Town with yer brothers!"

"There's no way you're taking me there" I turned back my way Aqua

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"You suck"

"Shut up!"

"Vanitas, why the hell am I in a dog's jail?"

"Hey, cousin. That's a pretty big dog's box! Ya shouldn't be barking!"

"I am not a dog!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Not in that sense!"

"Okay, ya know what to do! If ya talk, you'll never see the light again, got it memorized?"

"How long have you spend with Axel?"

"The long as I need to got **that** memorized"

After we got out of the airport, we got onto a car, a big car, I could recognize that Lexus everywhere I go, that was Axel's red Lexus, his baby.

"Hey, Axel! Where do ya think Rox is?"

"Wherever Naminé is! Look, dude, we better get Ven with him before he gets on another depression!"

"Another?" my brother is depress and no one tells me!

"Yeah, pretty big since Xion died"

"When did Xion die!"

"Vanitas, you didn't tell him that either?"

"Forgot, now let's move yer ass! Yer brothers are waiting! It's almost Christmas!"

"Sora is searching a mistletoe, so if somebody wants to give 'im something, give him a mistletoe and put him with Kairi under it. He'll even make you dinner!"

"Sora doesn't know how to cook!" I screamed, still on the box

"I taught him!"

"Vanitas, you suck cooking!"

"Larxene helped me!"

"Damn you! She's flirting with ya, isn't she?" Axel ask with a killing grin

"I thought she was flirting with me!"

"Say that again and I'll get ya out of the jail"

"Box" Axel grown

"Whatever"

"Larxene was flirting with me. Why did you wanna hear that?"

"Here it comes!" he laughed like a psycho, again

"WTF?"

Suddenly, Axel started burning, he had fire everywhere, meanwhile, my cousin was still laughing. Axel's green eyes showed fury and jealous. I got out of the box and I try to hide or ran out the car, but Axel tackled me on the ground. He punched me on my face

"Not in the face! I'm an actor!"

"We all are" Vanitas answered

"Who cares?"

He kept punching me, I'm not a good fighter. Sora and Roxas are. They always fought with the ones who were always bulling them, even if Wakka was Sora's friend, they used to fight. As Roxas with Seifer, they have never liked each other. I remember how he ended up crying and telling Naminé to never talk to him. EVER!

That make me realize how much I missed my brothers. I've never been with both of them at the same time. My parents; Aerith and Cloud were not so rich and not so poor, and as my brothers were born, my parents fought more than usual. One day, my mother took me and my brothers, she was gonna take us to another place, but my dad found out, so he took Roxas, and my mother kept Sora. As we were three, and they were just two, my parents decided that it'll be the best for me if I spend 6 months in Twilight Town, with my dad and Roxas, and then, the other 6 months with my mom and Sora in Destiny Islands.

My parents got divorced, it actually didn't bother me at all. Everything has a reason, and I thank my parents they have done that, because if they haven't, I would've never met Terra or Aqua. I met Terra because he was my neighbor, and Riku's big stepbrother. Quistis and Rinoa lived together (as friends), Riku's father died months before he was born, and Terra's was an abusive man so Rinoa left him. Terra became instantly in my best buddy. And there's when I met Aqua, I thank my lil' brother Sora because of that. When he was 6 he took Kairi home for dinner, he just met her and invited her! Anyways, Tifa, Kairi's mother, didn't want Kairi to go alone, so she send Aqua to take care of her little sister. Then I met her, in the most stupid way I've ever think it's possible.

But that's other story that I would like to let it for the end. Back to the big fight, Axel kept punching me and Vanitas driving as the psycho he is. Scaring all the people on the street, we finally got to the orphan or "Organization XIII" building. Don't ask about the name, Axel and Xigbar made it up. After Axel apologized for his jealousy attacks. Once we got in, my biggest nightmare came in, Aqua's evil and feminist enemy, the number 11 in the Organization, the meanest girl in the whole Town. The blonde who has ruined a lot of people's lives, especially Axel's. And the girl who stole Axel's heart in the weirdest way.

Larxene Struganov. _*Friday 13th's soundtrack*

* * *

_Me: Yeah, that's all. I'm sorry I'm late with this but I'm kinda busy

Kairi: Um, where are the boys?

Naminé: Fighting over Scott Pilgrim, Sonic and Harry Potter

Aqua: Weirdos

Sora: Scott Pilgrim is a lot better!

Riku: Damn no! Have you seen Sonic? Scott Pilgrim cannot run like him!

Roxas: Shut the fuck up! Harry Potte could kill you both before you could even say "holy mother of crap!"

Sora: So what? Have you seen how Scott get the girls? With Kim, Knives, Envy and Ramona! Super hot chicks!

Kairi: You damn chick freak!

Sora: Freak 'bout you, babe!

Kairi: Oh, you sweet spiky brunette! *hugs him and kiss his chest while dragging him to her room and locking the door*

Roxas: How can't I have something like that? *Naminé slaps him*

Me: Don't ask. Now Marry Christmas Every One!

ALL: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Sora: REVIEW IF YOU WANT SANTA IN YOUR HOUSE!

Me: WTHF?

Sora: Christmas Spirit!


	4. Accidents always happen there

Disclaimer: Do I own this crap? Just the plot!

Ven: Why is my story crap?

Me: Because I say so

Larxene: Do not start again!

Kairi: I've been waiting since last year for this chapter! I finally appear!

Sora: Not for much, darling

Kairi: Wanna start?

Naminé: STOP! I have one fucking trauma and I need to get over it!

Sora: Was it really _that_ big?

Selphie: You have no idea!

* * *

**Accidents Always Happen In That Building**

"Honey, I thought you wouldn't come back!"

"Me?" Vanitas, Axel and I exclaimed in unison

"Yes, you"

"Which one of us, Larx?" Axel said with fire in his eyes

"All of you, darling" she ran her fingers through his spiky red hair and he moaned loudly

"Um, hey Larxene" I mumbled

"Oh, hey Ventus. How's my favorite blonde?"

"I thought yer favorite blonde was yer brother"

"That jerk? You serious? I mean, Hayner is an idiotic ass"

"Oh, I see"

Suddenly, two boys came out of nowhere pushing Larxene into Axel. The boys started laughing, both blondes. The taller one took a camera out of a little violet purse, which was obviously not his.

"Smile, Larxene!" a big flash blinded us

"Oh, YOU! YOU ARE BOTH DEATH!" Larxene stood up a took a blade out of her hair

"Hey, relax Larx! You wouldn't hurt your little brother, would you?" the other boy asked

"Wanna bet, baby bro?" she put the blade near to his neck

"_Is this usual?" I whispered to the boy with the camera_

"_More than wut ya think"_

"_Scary"_

"_Ya have no idea"_

"C'mon Larx! Relax! Is it really necessary to kill yer bro right now? We need to win tut skateboard challenge! I mean, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Hard to admit, but Blondie Romeo is right, for once in a lifetime" she went back to her spot

"Since when am I the Blondie Romeo?"

"Since Brunette Romeo became a real Romeo"

"Stop talking about Romeos!" a female voice shout, it was a red-headed girl with blue big eyes, almost violet. Her hair went down to her shoulders, I could recognize that face everywhere...

"K-Kairi? Kairi Marly LeVounge Lockhart?" I asked, she looked at me and a smile reached her face with a big happy fangirl-scream, she covered her mouth with her hands

"Oh My Gosh! You're kidding, right?"

"Does it seem like I'm kidding, Lindsay Lohan?"

"I'm not an alcoholic girl, Ben Stiller!" she ran into me and hugged me

"_Could someone tell me where did my boxers go?" _an angry voice shouted from one of the bedrooms

"Um, Kairi? Who's this guy?" the blonde and tall boy asked

"I cannot believe it! You're back! Hope ya stay here for more long!" she didn't let go

"My lil' brotaught ya how to speak as a real Destiny Girl, am I wrong?"

"Ya know me too well!"

"Does someone care 'bout my question?"

"_Not really" _Axel whispered

"I heard ya!"

"Whatever!"

"Wait! I've got a plan, ya wanna see Naminé?" Kairi asked me

"She's here too?"

"Of course! But first, ya have to meet someone!"

"Whossit?"

Kairi took a deep breath and then screamed to heaven's ears. Then, out of no where, a brunette boy ran into the room with a worried look in his face

"KAIRI? What's wro– NO FUCKING WAY!" the boy grinned as he saw me, it couldn't be anyone but...

"Wut's up, Sora?"

"VENTUS!" the boy ran into me and hugged me as how he only could do, except from...

"V-Ventus?" the tall blonde exclaimed

"Man, ya grew up!"

"Is that really you?"

"Who else would I be? And I thought I wouldn't even recognize ya...

_...Roxas"_

_

* * *

_

Me: For whoever who has watched 'The Little Fockers', next chapter has a lot of that stuff!

Roxas: Do NOT make me have a bulge in my pants again!

Me: Wanna bet?

Roxas: **DO NOT!**

Me: Naminé?

Naminé: Yeah? *looks at Roxas* OMFG! ROXAS NOT AGAIN!

Roxas: Wha-? *looks at the bulge* OMFFG!

Kairi: ROXAS GOT WET **AGAIN!**

Ven: Review my dear fangurls! Just review!


	5. The Bitch Has A Heart

**A/N:** Oh My Gosh! I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I completely forgot about writing! I promise I'll make it up for you, guys! Thank you **so** much, **YamiYugi4ever**! LOVE YA! This chapter is mainly centered in Larxene's story, but it has a reason! Later chapters will tell!

Sora: You didn't forget. You just started writing a new Namixas one!

Akemi: *death glare* No one asked you, Barney.

Axel: Have anyone seen Roxas or Naminé?

Sora: *whispering* _He has a thing for blondes_

Akemi: *nodding* I know, I know.

Selphie: Nami's right here! *pointing to the emo corner*

Sora: What did just happen?

Naminé: *fetal position* Roxas. Bulge. Wet. *scream*

Selphie: I'll explain later...

Akemi: Demyx?

Demyx: Yeah?

Akemi: Care to do the disclaimer?

Demyx: SURE! *clears throat* Akemi doesn't own any of this crap, just the plot, which is mostly crap and–

Akemi: AND I also own this Sora Plushie! *squeezes it* And my Roxas' poster! *kisses it*

Sora & Roxas: WE ROCK!

* * *

**The Bitch Has A Heart**

We both stood there looking at each other. Roxas did grow up, unlike Sora, who still acts like five-year-old. Roxas had always been the mature twin, so it wasn't a surprise when he just walked to me and grinned widely.

"What?" I asked, "No hug for yer big bro?" we both laughed and hugged each other tightly. "It's been like a year or two since I last saw ya," I said as messed his hair up. I was just a few inches taller.

"It's been two and half!" Axel exclaimed and Larxene punched him right when he did "What? It's true!" we all burst out laughing. Until a soft voice cut us off.

"Aww! Why didn't you tell me it was a family reunion here?" we all turned around to face a petite blonde girl with a sketchbook in one hand. Big baby blue eyes and pale skin with a big smile on her face. How could I forget her?

"Wow!" I exclaimed as she giggled "My soon to be sister-in-law is way more beautiful then when I last saw her!" I joked as she hugged me tight, well, maybe a bit too tight. "She's strong! Hey, Roxas," my brother, who was currently glaring at me stuck out his tongue "Naminé's sure something. Don't let 'er go, man!" he blushed madly and continued glaring.

"Shut the hell up, bro" he snapped back. I chuckled and raised an eyebrow

"Defensive, now are we?" I teased, he only got redder. Naminé let go punch Roxas slightly in his left arm. He let out a small yelp and rubbed the harmed spot.

"Why did ya do that?" he asked wide-eyed. The girl only smirked and sat in the floor next to Kairi and my brunette little brother.

"Because I **_am_** sure something!"

We all burst out laughing, even Larxene. The Organization XIII was like a family. Everyone in there were orphans. Most of them were already adults and just stayed there 'cause they need a place to live in. The rest are still teenagers or something. Even though some people who were not in it lived there. Usually, they were relatives of current members. An example? Um, lesse...

**Larxene** could be one. She has a cruel past. Very sad story. I know her since my brother (Roxas) was like ten years old. As Axel told me, Larxene used to live with her mom and dad. The typical american family.

But not everything was a fairy tale. Soon her mother got pregnant. Larxene was just three years old when her brother, Hayner, was born. Unfortunately, their mother didn't make it. She died when she gave Hayner birth, and their father didn't get over it. He turned into an alcoholic and forced Larxene to work in their house. He used to hit her and broke her arm twice. She learnt how to cook and take care of her brother. Her father abused from her, of course it didn't go that far to be a rape, but still.

One day, when Larxene was five years old, and Hayner was two, the blonde girl decided that it was time to leave. She took everything she needed, plus Hayner, and just when his father was at 'work' (drinking in a bar), left the house. The first night was awful. Larxene started to regret about leaving the house. They spent the night at the park, under a big tree where their father wouldn't find them.

The next day, she didn't know what to do. If she went somewhere near her house, her father would probably find them. So she decided it would be better for them to go to the Twilight Plaza. While she was walking, a boy took her purse and she ran after him, leaving Hayner alone in the Plaza.

* * *

"_Hey!" a blonde girl shouted "Gimme back my purse!"_

_The boy turned around and stuck out his tongue "You want it? Then fight for it!" he laughed. Larxene was so not in the mood for this. She took out a blade she grabbed from her father and throw it to the boy. Eventually, the girl gasped as he caught it and put it on his pocket. Larxene got ever madder. "Give up?" Larxene shook her head and the boy chuckled. "I guess I have no other choice" he quickly grabbed Larxene's neck with his hand and she began choking. The boy tightened his grip per second. Larxene thought she was gonna die, leaving her baby brother alone in the world._

_But not everything was lost. Out of nowhere, a burning arrow pass right in front of Larxene's face. The boy let go and cry out in pain. His hand was burning and bleeding, even though it was just a small cut. When Larxene was free, she fell on the ground and gasped for air. When she looked up, she saw a tall boy, probably the same age as she, punching the one who choked her. The boy had long red spikes all over his head and green eyes, with two weird tattoes under them. He was still a kid, skinny and all but seemed strong. She stood up and grabbed her purse as she saw the two boys fight for a while. _

"_I told ya to not mess with ladies, Kadaj!" the boy shouted. Kadaj, instead of punch him, just stood up a started walking away_

"_Really?" he turned back "Since when are **you** playing to be the hero, Axel? Get real!" Kadaj ran away before this boy, Axel, could say anything. Larxene walked slowly to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled widely. Larxene gave him a tiny small and mumbled "T-Thank you" the boy took something out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde. She gasped as she realized what it was. Her blade._

"_It's yours, isn't it? I saw Kadaj taking it, so..." he rubbed the back of his head as Larxene took it and mumble a little 'thanks'. She started to walk away but the boy grabbed her hand and she stopped. "Wait! Um, y-you have great skills with that thing." Larxene felt her cheeks get warm. She looked away quickly before he could notice, but she failed as she heard him chuckle. _

_That wasn't something pleasant for her. "If you keep talking I'll might have to use them with you" she warned him as she took out her blade. The boy only smirked at her reaction. Larxene glared at him but then remember about someone special, "Oh my Gosh, Hayner!" she then ran away back to the Plaza. When she got there, the only thing in her mind was where did she let him. Too much for a big sister, right? She kept looking. Nothing, nada, no sign of her brother. Again, a hand caught hers. _

_When she turned around, the only thing she saw was two hands holding her baby brother, Hayner. Behind him was Axel, a bit afraid of what she would do to him. Instead of a punch in the face, what Larxene gave him was tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she grabbed Hayner and kissed him on the top of his head. Then she turned back to him. "H-How did you find him?" he smirked and sighed  
_

_"When Kadaj took your purse, I noticed him and asked my brother to take care about him while I take care of Kadaj" _

_Once Larxene put her brother in a bench, she turned back to Axel smiled at him "Thank you, um...?" well, she didn't know his name. He smirked and chuckled slightly _

"_Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" she chuckled at his little gesture _

"_Larxene, got it memorized?" she joked, they both laugh. _

"_So, um, do you have a place to live?" he asked and she stood there frozen, how did he know? "I mean, with all those suitcases and all!" he said just like if he read her mind _

"_Um, no...but I'll sure find one!" she replied quickly. _

"_Well, if you want, you can come live with my brothers and I" he suggested and Larxene raised an eyebrow _

"_You'll parents would let you?" she asked in disbelief _

"_Oh, no, I'm an orphan! My parents died long time ago. I live with some friends, orphans too" Larxene immediately felt bad for asking, but she nodded. _

"_I guess it would be nice, and Hayner needs a bed where to sleep so, yeah" she smiled and grabbed Hayner "You guide the way!" he smirked and they both made their ways to the building. _

"_Great! Maybe, we could even become friends" she smirked, too _

"_Yeah, maybe."_

* * *

**"AXEL FLAMEN! COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"** Larxene throw a knife to the wall, again. She missed by an inch. "You are _so_ gonna pay for this, Pyro!"

"What the _**hell**_ is going on here?" we all turned around to see a silver haired boy with a tie around his eyes. Yep, that was my best friend's little step-brother, Riku.

"Sleeping un-beauty boy, wassup?" I asked as he took out his blindfold. He gasped and smirked

"Ventus! Long time, no see, huh?" we both smiled as he rubbed his eyes "So, is Terra here or did you come with Aqua?" he asked me, I sighed and glared at Vanitas

"Actually, my cousin here kidnapped me," I looked back at Riku "So sadly they are sti–" a hand was pressed around my mouth, and the psycho voice I hate whispered to me

"_Shut up! Look at 'em!"_ he pointed at a window where Roxas, my little brother, and his crush, Naminé were looking at the sky.

We all took our 'tree costumes' (emergency ones) and put them on. I was big bush which was standing next to Vanitas, an old Oak, in which Sora was hiding, dresses up as Winnie The Pooh. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"What?" he grinned "I wanted to make it seem more realistic!"

"Uh-huh" I simply replied. Sometimes I forget I'm dealing with a fourteen-year-old who acts like seven-year-old kid. Sometimes I even wonder if he actually is my brother!

We stood there, watching and hearing they're little conversation.

"Do ya like stars, Nam?"

"Uh-huh!" she replied with a smile "Even though there aren't many stars here in Twilight Town, I like looking at the sky in the midnight."

Roxas frowned but then his face lit up "I'm gonna give ya a star for yer birthday" Naminé stood there wide-eyed and then chuckled

"I wanna see you try!" they both laughed and blushed. Then, Roxas had the courage enough and placed his arm around Naminé's shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

"Awwww!" we all said as we watched the scene

"Kawaii!" Kairi, Sora and a different voice coming from a cellphone (probably Selphie's) awed. Every guy including Roxas and me looked at Sora wide-eyed.

"What?" we all raised an eyebrow "Okay! Maybe I**_ am _**spending too much time with Kairi, so what?" he shouted

We all rolled our eyes and looked back at the scene.

As I saw them, I couldn't help but remember about Aqua. How I wished she was here, with me. Looking at the stars. I sighed. Then I remembered about my charm, the one Aqua made for me and Terra when we were kids. I took out mine and looked back at the sky.

"Aqua..."

* * *

"Ven..."

Aqua sighed. She has been looking for Ven the whole day, but she couldn't find him. She put back her blue charm in her bed and took her shoes off, already in her pajamas.

She was ready to go to sleep, when two girls burst into the room screaming

"AQUA!" she almost fell from her bed. When she looked up, she saw her friends, Yuna and Penelo totally freaked out and locking the door

"Yuna, Penelo? What are you doing here?" the blue haired girl asked

"W-We found this on Ven's dorm!" Yuna exclaimed. They were really freaked out.

"What were**_ you_** doing in Ven's dorm?" she asked. Penelo took out an envelope and handed it to Aqua "What's this?"

"We don't know!" the fangirls exclaimed in unison

The envelope read: '_AQUA' _with big blood red letters. The tint was still wet and Aqua opened it to find a letter. The fangirls looked scared, of course, they obviously thought it was blood when they first saw it.

"Read it out loud!" the fangirls demanded. Aqua did as she was told.

**_Bluenette chick whose name's Aqua,_**

**_You're probably wondering where Ventus is, well, TOO BAD! He's way out of yer reach, in another country, actually. If ya want to see him back, in one piece at least, then you'll have to send me one of your bras. And I know yer size so I will tell if it's yers or from any other chick. Hope ya make the right decision._**

**_~Golden Psycho~_**

The girls froze after hearing the whole letter. Penelo and Yuna looked at each other and screamed:

**"Venny-kins has been VenNapped!"

* * *

**

Akemi: So, what do ya think? Like it? Hate it? LOVE it?

Sora: Why was I dressed up as Winnie The Pooh?

Akemi: Because I say so. *glare* Now, Selphie, could ya, um, tell us what happen?

Selphie: Yeah, sure! *clears throat*

***Flashback***

_The whole Destiny Island gang was in Kairi's house for a little party. Selphie and Roxas were in the backyard, chasing Naminé for taking Selphie's 'Pixie Sticks'. They were near the pool, so Roxas grabbed the pizza and threw it to the brunette._

_"Take it!" just then, Roxas grabbed Naminé from her waist and dragged her with him to the pool_

_Roxas pushed Naminé against the wall of it as she shouted and scream like crazy_

_"You idiot! How you dare throw me to a freacking cold pool!" Roxas kept smirking. Just then, he realized that Naminé was all wet and that her plain white dress was pressed against her body, showing gracefully every curve of it. Plus, as it was white it couldn't cover up the baby blue bra and her matching panties. Roxas couldn't help but stare at, um, **them**. _

_Naminé kept yelling and Roxas kept staring. But suddenly, she stopped. And she did because she felt something big pressing against her tights. She then wonderend. "It can't be Roxas' hands, they are behind his head. Then it just can be..." when she looked down, she saw a big bulge coming from Roxas' pants. She screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly got out of the pool, snapping Roxas out of his daze. _

_"Roxas, you pig!" then he noticed what happened and looked at the big bulge in his pants. He got out of the pool and tried to cover it. He failed._

_"Naminé! **WAIT!** I-I can explain!" Selphie pointed at Roxas' bulge and screamed_

_"Roxas! Look down!" when he did, he noticed a milky liquid in his pants, coming from his hard member._

_"Oh **SHIT!**" Naminé looked back and screamed again before getting back into the house_

_**"PERVERT!"**_

***Flashback***

Everyone: *glare at Roxas* Gross!

Roxas: Wha–!

Xemnas: I didn't expect something like that coming from **_you_**, XIII

Roxas: It was an accident!

Axel: Good job, man! *thumbs up*

Everyone: *glare at Axel*

Axel: What?

Zexion: May I say it?

Akemi: Sure, go ahead!

Zexion: Roses are red, violets are blue, if you want Ven alive, then you have to review!


End file.
